


According To Plan

by Alaninassecrets



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fisting, Food Porn, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaninassecrets/pseuds/Alaninassecrets
Summary: Some nights don't exactly go according to plan. And that's just fine by Arthur as long as they both find their pleasure and release





	1. Chapter 1

“Merlin,” Arthur whispers, his voice husky. Merlin’s mouth is unrelenting, hot and wet on Arthur’s over sensitive ear. A wave of pleasure washes through Arthur as Merlin dips his tongue in and around the shell of his ear. God, this man will be the death of him.

As though he can hear Arthur’s thoughts, Merlin hums in acknowledgement, too busy moving on to suck at Arthur’s neck to say much else.

With his brain slowly getting lost in a haze of pleasure, Arthur knows if he doesn’t get Merlin to stop soon, he’ll be too far gone to do much else. “Merlin, I...I want to try something new.”

“Mmmmm, okay,” Merlin says, clearly still distracted. He moves further down, kissing a hot wet line down Arthur’s chest, plucking at his shirt buttons until Arthur is able to discard the clothing altogether.

“Merlin,” Arthur groans, half in arousal, half in exasperation. He runs his hands down and up under Merlin’s shirt, feeling his smooth warm skin under his fingers. He can feel the goosebumps his touch leave on Merlin’s flesh. “If you don’t stop, you’ll never know what I have planned.”

That seems to catch Merlin’s attention and he pauses, looking up at Arthur through his eyelashes. Arthur nearly groans again but instead, takes the opportunity to pull Merlin’s shirt over his head while he’s distracted. 

“So you do have a plan?” Merlin asks, the words a little muffled through the shirt. Arthur throws the clothing aside, taking a brief moment to give Merlin’s torso an appreciative ogle. 

Arthur nods. “You’ll like it.”

“Oh? Will I now?” Merlin’s tone is coy, his hooded eyes dancing.

“I sure hope so,” Arthur says with raised eyebrows. He knows Merlin won’t say no to him. They share a deep and infallible trust in one another. Plus, Merlin knows from experience that Arthur will make it good for him. Really good.

Still he seems to contemplate Arthur’s request to see if it’s up to his standards. “Are there safe words involved?”

“Yes,” Arthur says, smirking, playing along with Merlin’s little game.

“What else?” Merlin crosses his arms, challenging Arthur to make it sound appealing.  “Ball gag? Cock ring? Perhaps the Foot Long?”

A tingle runs down Arthur’s spine at the last one, remembering the engorged dildo they bought over in the states. Merlin had named it and aptly so. It was a little over a third of a meter long, thick and veined and as wide as four fingers. Worth every bit Arthur had paid for it just to see Merlin’s mouth agape, trembling as he flew apart, his hole stretched wide and quivering around its girth.

Arthur had been sure Merlin would go yellow at some point but he seemed to take it all and enjoy every minute.

Which only peaked Arthur’s curiosity and desire even more.

“You’ll see,” Arthur says with a smirk.

“Hmmm mysterious.” Merlin snakes his arms around Arthur’s waist and pulls him closer, into a filthy open-mouthed kiss. Then he steps back. “Alright. How do you want me?”

“On the bed, hands and knees.”

Merlin gives a playful bark and licks a stripe up Arthur’s face before scrambling onto the bed and shucking the rest of his clothes. He circles the middle of the bed a few times, teasing, before situating himself as instructed, ass facing Arthur. Arthur chuckles at his boyfriend’s antics. It wasn’t often they played like this, both being too busy during the week to do much more than a quickie here and there and too worn out during the weekends to put much thought behind the sex. But every once in a while, one of them would take the time out of their busy schedule and plan something, something special to help release tension and stress. Most of the time it was whoever had a rare day off.

Arthur had miraculously just had today off.

“Stay just as you are,” Arthur orders, leveling Merlin with a heated look. “I’ll be right back.”

“Arthur,” Merlin groans. His body is already beginning to tremble in anticipation, his cock twitching with interest. Arthur’s own cock is already half hard just from Merlin’s mouth on his ear but he ignores it.

“Patience, Merlin.”

Merlin grumbles something under his breath but Arthur is already out of the room. He walks down the hallway and into the kitchen, cold tiles beneath his feet sending shivers through his legs. Well, not just the cold. His cock is already half hard in anticipation of what is to come.

He opens the cupboard and retrieves the paper bag he hid there earlier in the day. Its contents jostle within the bag as he moves it and he smiles. Everything is already prepared, inspected, washed and sanitized just in case. He doesn’t want to harm Merlin, or himself. This is supposed to give them both pleasure and relieve stress, not the opposite.

Merlin is just as he left him, naked, still positioned on the bed, the water resistant comforter beneath his hands and knees. Arthur hadn’t been kidding when he said he had a plan.

He walks over and puts the bag down next to Merlin’s left knee. 

“What do you have there?” Merlin asks, nosy as ever.

Arthur smacks Merlin’s ass cheek, the sharp stinging sound of flesh on flesh ringing through the room. Merlin gasps.

“Fuck,” Merlin breathes as his cock begins to stand at attention. Merlin’s face turns rosy in the dim light, a red to match the palm print now on the ass cheek.

“Patience,” Arthur reprimands before walking over the chest where they keep their toys. He unlatches it and opens the chest, taking a minute to survey the collection inside. He did have a plan for this evening, everything mapped out in his head. But looking through the chest alternatives pop into his head and he desperately wants to change it up. 

Another time, perhaps next week, but tonight, he will stick to his original plan. He’d been fantasizing about it long enough.

Soft supple rope, a black gag, and a bottle of edible lube is all he takes out, hesitating a minute before also grabbing the nipple clamps. He’s not entirely sure how this night will play out or how Merlin will react to what he has planned. Nipple clamps are just for backup, in case he needs to ensure Merlin is getting just as much out of this as he is. His nipples are extra sensitive. 

With toys in hand, Arthur comes back over to the bed. “Hands,” he orders, patting the back of Merlin’s knees. Merlin doesn’t hesitate, laying his head and shoulders on the sheets and clasping his hands behind his knees. Arthur doesn’t waste any time expertly tying them in place, his knots gentle yet firm in their hold.

“Color?” Arthur asks when he’s done.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “Green.” They have been in this position before, but Arthur always checks, to make sure Merlin is okay with every step. The last thing he wants is for him to get hurt or panic or god only knows what.  

Arthur tuts, making a show of the lube and black gag he selected. “Now are you going to be good or will I have to gag you?”

Ever the cheeky bastard, Merlin responds with, “No promises.”

“I guess we shall see then.” And with that, he pops the cap on the lube and squirts out a generous amount onto the fingers of his right hand. Merlin’s head is turned to the side, watching Arthur’s every move, his eyes glinting with arousal. Exactly as Arthur wants.

Merlin’s hole is winking at him, furled and waiting, a sight to behold. He takes a second to just admire it, admire Merlin in general. His submissive position, impatient, face beginning to flush, fingers twitching behind his knees as he yearns to speed this up. He’s truly a glorious sight, trussed up and in such a lewd position. Arthur would love to keep him like this, waiting, always waiting.

On a whim, Arthur leans forward and licks a wet stripe up Merlin’s crack. Merlin’s breath hitches, but otherwise, he stays silent. Oh that just won’t do. The gag had been a tease, a challenge, to see how long Merlin can keep himself quiet. Arthur plans to win.

He usually does.

Arthur moves his unlubed hand to the side of Merlin’s hips, holding him open and steady before he noses back down to Merlin’s hole and roughly shoves his tongue in. There’s a muffled whine from the top of the bed but Arthur pays him no mind, dipping in and out with his tongue, lapping at his rim, coaxing his body to open for him. Arthur tightens his grip on Merlin’s hips as his boyfriend tries to impale himself further on Arthur’s tongue. Arthur just smirks and pulls back.

Arthur: 1, Merlin: 0 

He ignores his straining cock still trapped in the confines of his trousers. He contemplates stripping all the way down but decides he doesn’t want the temptation to touch himself just yet. He can endure the pain for a bit, at least until they get to the main event.

Using his thumb, Arthur coats his fingers with the lube, spreading it liberally on all the digits of his right hand. When he’s satisfied, and Merlin shifts a few times with impatience, Arthur, without warning, roughly jabs two fingers into Merlin’s ass. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Merlin cries. Arthur peers over at him, at his flushed face, his eyes screwed shut, breaths coming a bit faster now.

“Color?”

Merlin’s answer is immediate, the words rushed and nearly breathless. “Green, good god, fucking green.”

Arthur: 2, Merlin: 0

With his fingers now working Merlin open, Arthur slaps his ass cheek hard with his other hand. 

“Jesus,” Merlin whines.

Arthur chuckles. He is definitely winning his little challenge. Merlin has never been one to keep quiet in the bedroom. “No, my love, just me.”

Merlin glares half-heartedly at Arthur, his eyes filmed over with pleasure and pain. “You arse,” he breathes between gasps.

“And your ass,” Arthur counters, adding a third finger and pulling them apart to stretch Merlin further.

Merlin keens then, high and loud and the sound goes straight to Arthur’s cock. Arthur ignores it as he continues to move his fingers, pulling them apart more and more every few thrusts. Merlin’s hole is tight, compressing, beautifully strong and lean. But it’s slowly loosening, relenting, gradually adjusting to the intrusion. Arthur bites off a groan at the feel of Merlin’s body around his fingers, hot and wet and slick. He’s nearly ready for the main course. Just a bit more, a bit further. Arthur wants to make sure Merlin is stretched wide and willing. What he has planned is no small matter.

Literally.

After another minute, Merlin is panting into the comforter, pushing back onto Arthur’s fingers with every thrust.

“Arthur,” he whines. A sheen of sweat has collected on his brow and his cock is already red and weeping. Good. Perhaps Arthur can work an orgasm out of Merlin before he really gets going. He loves it when Merlin cums without any cock stimulation. They always seem to be more intense and powerful orgasms for Merlin, his face drawn into a beautiful display of extreme pleasure. And the sounds he makes. God. 

Before the night is over, Arthur hopes to get two orgasms at least out of Merlin. Three if he can play his cards.

And so far, he seems to be doing just that.

On the next thrust, Arthur tucks his fourth finger in and pushes hard, drilling his fingers into Merlin. Merlin cries out, head curling into his shoulder, hands opening and closing from their trapped position behind his knees. As Arthur works his fingers further and further into Merlin’s hole, he gives Merlin’s arms and hands a once over. No bluish tint, no pale bloodless fingers and his arms have some movement but not much. Its enough though. Enough to tell Arthur his boyfriend isn’t losing any blood flow to his extremities. 

“Color?”

Merlin is breathless, biting his bottom lip hard, eyes pinching shut with every thrust of Arthur’s fingers. But he doesn’t respond. 

Arthur slows his movements. “Merlin?”

“Green green green!” Merlin shouts, pushing his head against the mattress to get some leverage in order to impale himself further onto Arthur’s fingers. He’s beautiful like this, impatient and needy and begging for more.

With a few clicks of his tongue, Arthur resumes his stretching, pushing his four fingers back in and separating them inside Merlin.

Merlin gasps, mouthing silent curses. Arthur smirks. 

When they had first started dating, and then having sex, Arthur had been gentle and caring and slow. He learned pretty fast that Merlin didn’t do gentle. He couldn’t get off on just gentle and easy. He needed it rough, forceful, and with a hint of pain in order to cum. But cum he would, and hard. That’s exactly what Arthur is chasing.

Nearly there.

He works Merlin a bit more with his fingers until he’s open and wide and begging Arthur with his whole body. Then Arthur pulls the paper bag closer to him and reaches in to grab the first object, pulling his right hand out of Merlin’s ass with a squelch.

“Wait, wait wait,” Merlin begs, panting and squirming as much as his position allows.

“Where are you at Merlin?” Arthur asks, slightly alarmed that he may have hurt Merlin somehow on the exit. His hand has closed around the first object but he has yet to pull it out. If the game is to end here, he doesn’t want to give away the mystery. He’d save it for another night.

“Green, always green,” Merlin groans. “Just can you...” He pauses, looking up at Arthur with pleading lust-filled eyes. “Fuck Arthur can you try and fist me?”

Good. God.

They’ve done quite a bit of experimenting, toys and positions and styles, but not fisting. Arthur has heard of it being done before, has even been shown by a professional how it’s done but he always thought that it was more of a porn fantasy, a myth brought on by desire. An act only done by the most skilled in a controlled setting.

“Are you sure?” Arthur asks, hesitant. He glances at Merlin’s hole. It flutters around the sudden emptiness, searching, yearning for something to fill it and he imagines his fist filling the space, how Merlin would take it, how he’d swallow him. His cock strains harder against his trousers. “I don’t even know if it’s possible. My hands are pretty big.”

Merlin groans in exasperation. “Your ego is not at stake here, Arthur. Yes, I am sure. Please.”

Begging, he’s fucking begging to be fisted. Arthur nearly creams his pants. “Okay, but if you cum, I’m not stopping.”

Merlin shakes his head, a coy smile crossing his face. “I don’t expect you to.”

Arthur chuckles. That’s all the permission he needs.

With another generous squirt of lube, Arthur coats his fingers and hand up to his wrist until the whole thing is slick and wet. He glances over at Merlin, their eyes meeting and he can see how Merlin is trembling with desire, how his eyes are glazed over, completely aroused. Then he grabs Merlin’s hips with his left hand, forms a cone with his right hand, and starts working it into Merlin.

He goes slow, being gentle despite knowing how Merlin likes it. They’ve never done this before, only watched a few porn videos. So he’ll be damned if he doesn’t take it slow, giving Merlin enough time to call it off should it become too much.

The first bit is easy, Merlin’s hole stretched enough to accommodate the four fingers he already opened him with. It’s when the first knuckle of his thumb kisses Merlin’s rim that Arthur finds resistance. Merlin shudders when he adds pressure and pushes his hand in another few centimeters. A bitten-off whines escapes Merlin’s mouth and Arthur looks over at him to gage his reaction. He’s sweating and panting from his position on the bed, cheek pressed hard against the comforter, bottom lip between his teeth in order to keep quiet. He’s in pain, Arthur can see that despite the arousal in his eyes and the flush of his skin. Around his hand, the ring of muscle twitches, quivering with the strain and Arthur isn’t sure he can go any further without harming Merlin.

“Merlin.” It’s not so much a question as a hesitation. He’s unsure what to do even though he’s been given the green light.

Merlin’s face is flushed, a gorgeous contrast to the dark bedding. “I can take it,” comes the gritted reply. “Keep...keep going.” He sounds pained, nearly breathless with it, but Arthur knows if he didn’t think he could take it, he’d say so.

Still, Arthur doesn’t want to hurt Merlin. With that in mind, he picks up the bottle of lube with his free hand and squeezes some directly onto Merlin’s rim, pulling his hand out and thrusting it gently back in to coat it thoroughly. On one small thrust, he wiggles a finger inside Merlin, rubbing it against his prostate. 

“Fuck!” Merlin cries out. “Do….do that again.”

With that encouragement, Arthur moves his fingers again, rubbing against Merlin’s prostate. Merlin loudly keens, rubbing his head and shoulders along the comforter as his body trembles. Arthur keeps rubbing Merlin’s prostate as he pushes against his rim, working his hand in, gaining ground with every incremental thrust. Then finally, with a filthy squelch, Merlin’s body swallows his hand up to his wrist.

“God,” Arthur exhales. Merlin whines and pants on Arthur’s hand, nearly coming undone at the intensity of it.

A whole hand. He has a whole hand in Merlin’s guts. His hand.

Arthur’s cock weeps at the sight before him, the front of his pants nearly soaked. He swallows hard, unable to look away from where his hand disappears into Merlin’s body.  “Color?” he breathes out.

“Gr—green,” Merlin gasps. He’s breathing heavily, brow pinched, slightly pained, but his eyes are bright and shining with arousal. Between his bare thighs, his cock is red and angry, weeping profusely and fit to burst at any moment. 

Definitely three orgasms.

“I’m going to move my hand now.”

After a minute of taking deep measured breathes, Merlin nods, the movement mussing up his hair even more against the comforter. Ever so slowly, Arthur begins to curl his fingers into his palm, watching Merlin’s face for any signs of discomfort or extreme pain. 

“Oh my god,” Merlin gasps, mouth open wide, eyes screwed shut. “Jesus fuck.”

Arthur knows he’s just overwhelmed with all the sensations but he asks anyway, “You alright?”

Merlin takes a few deep breaths, his whole body trembling on Arthur’s hand. His cock hasn’t flagged any since they started the fisting process. Arthur takes that as a good sign. 

“Yes, just….” A whine escapes his throat as Arthur’s hand finishes making a fist. “….Intense. Jesus.”

Arthur nods, understanding. It’s intense for him just being on the giving side so he can only imagine how it must feel for Merlin who is taking it. Merlin’s body is hot and slick, gripping his hand like a vice and he might be losing circulation to the appendage but he doesn’t care at the moment. All he can feel is Merlin’s body around him and his own engorged cock, hard and straining and begging to be touched. He’s regretting leaving his trousers and pants on now as with every shift, the material rubs up against it. God, with the way things are going, Merlin may not be the only one to cum untouched.

“How does it feel?” Arthur asks.

Merlin swallows hard, throat blobbing, working. “Full, so…god I’ve never felt so full. I—fuck, Arthur, your fist. It’s fucking huge. Jesus.”

The dirty words pouring from Merlin’s mouth leave Arthur nearly breathless, heat coloring his face. “Do you want me to move?” he asks.

Merlin doesn’t answer for a couple of seconds, just continuing to breathe heavily with his eyes closed. When he opens them, they’re so blue Arthur falls in love with him all over again. He pushes back on Arthur’s hand, testing. With the movement, Arthur’s thumb knuckle bumps against Merlin’s prostate and he can feel the wave of pleasure that shudders through Merlin’s body.

Merlin curses, shifts his hips a bit more on Arthur’s fist, before nodding against the sheets. “Do it.”

Arthur complies. He starts with a slow twist of his hand, letting his knuckles graze and rub against the inner walls of Merlin’s rectum. His thumb is curled up right next to his prostate and with every twist, Merlin’s gasping and writhing on his hand. 

He won’t last long like this. Neither of them.

“Harder,” Merlin groans out after a few slow, gentle shallow thrusts of Arthur’s fist.

Arthur hesitates a second before giving Merlin what he wants. With longer, deeper, and marginally harder thrusts of his fist, Arthur can feel Merlin’s innards pushing, pulling, and shaping around his hand as it moves. It’s a marvelous feeling, a tight pressurized give and take and with every punch in, Merlin is pushing back, taking Arthur’s hand deeper and harder. Worries he might hurt Merlin, that it’s too hard, too deep, too far fly out the window as Arthur takes in the sight before him. Merlin is gorgeous, grunting, groaning, crying with every movement, meeting Arthur’s thrusts with enthusiastic snapping hips despite his trussed up position. His insides are tensing, nearly crushing Arthur’s hand as he chases on the heels of orgasm. The sound of squelching lube and Merlin’s obscene noises fill the room. 

And Merlin is absolutely beautiful, every centimeter of him powerful and breathtaking and coming completely undone with a fist in his ass. 

Arthur speeds up his thrusts as Merlin’s innards pulse faster. His boyfriend is a writhing mess on the bed, tears streaming into his hair, brow furrowed above tightly closed eyes. He’s nearly hyperventilating with the intensity of it all, keening and gasping and shaking like he might break in two. 

He’s on the cusp. Just needs a bit more.

With one, two, three rubs of his thumb against his prostate, Merlin is screaming out his release. Pearly white cum paints the dark sheets beneath him in a spray fit for a Pollock art piece. His insides compress Arthur’s fist, Merlin’s rim cutting into his wrist with near painful pressure. But it only adds to his own arousal. As Merlin continues to ride out his orgasm on Arthur’s hand, Arthur reaches down to his trousers, flicks open the button fly, pulls down the zipper, and extract his cock from his pants. 

A single stroke of his dry hand on his cock and Arthur follows Merlin over the edge with a cry of his own. His cum lands across Merlin’s ass, painting his backside in stripes of white. The perfect picture of obscene.

It’s a powerful orgasm and from the looks of Merlin’s trembling body, it was even more for him. Perhaps next time, Arthur can be on the receiving end.

“Color?” Arthur asks, breathing heavily. His body feels light and heavy all at the same time, basking in the rays of orgasm.

“Green,” Merlin whispers, eyes drooping in post-orgasmic bliss. He looks done in, about ready to pass out in exhaustion. And Arthur still hasn’t gotten to the main course yet.

Arthur’s fist is still buried in Merlin, pulsing and throbbing from all the pressure around it. He slowly begins to straighten out his fingers, forming them back into a cone so he can safely get them out of Merlin. Merlin just sighs with the movement, no doubt overstimulated but still riding the high of post orgasm to feel much else.

“Do you want to continue?” Arthur asks, in part to distract Merlin from overwhelming sensations and in other part to distract himself from the gorgeous sight of Merlin.

“Yes,” Merlin says, breath shuddering out of him as the widest part of Arthur’s hand strains against Merlin’s overstretched rim. “Con—continue!” The word explodes out of him in a cry as Arthur’s hand forces him wide, tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. 

But his flaccid cock twitches between his legs.

A thrill of pleasure washes over Arthur. He was sure the intensity and near violent orgasm Merlin had just experienced would put an end to their night. But Merlin’s body is already showing signs of arousal again, eager for more. Who is Arthur to deny him?

“I’m not sure I can beat that,” Arthur says with a chuckle. He watches Merlin’s exquisite hole stretch further around his knuckles, the walls of his rectum startling red, peeking out of Merlin’s rim as Arthur slowly extracts his hand.

“Try,” is all Merlin says. He gives an exhausted wiggle of his ass on Arthur’s half buried hand, aborting the movement part-way through with broken keen. His body shudders.

Arthur’s cock twitches in interest. God, this man will be the death of him.

Finally, Merlin’s body releases Arthur’s hand and he flexes his fingers to get the blood flowing again. He’ll need to wash up before he can start on the next bit. And finally strip out of the rest of his clothes.

Quickly, he dashes into the en suite and gives his hands a good scrub down, paying special attention to his right. Anyone who says anal sex of any kind isn’t messy is a fucking liar.

But damn does it feel great. On both ends.

Merlin hasn’t moved from his lewd position when Arthur returns, now gloriously naked and eager to continue on with his game.

“Ready?” he asks Merlin.

Merlin looks up at him from beneath his lashes. “Yes,” he breathes with lust dancing in his eyes. Arthur smirks at him. More, he wants more. Arthur has more for him. And it’s apparent Merlin is ready, his hardening cock evidence enough. 

Goddamn this insatiable man.


	2. Chapter 2

Before he does anything else, Arthur inspects Merlin’s hole and rectum, checking for tears, abnormal swelling, and painful abrasions. Anything unusual that would put an immediate stop to the game and warrant a trip to the A&E. But besides being a bit inflamed and red from overstretching, Merlin’s body seems fine. He’ll be undoubtedly sore for days when they are done, but Arthur knows Merlin secretly loves it.

Taking the lube back in hand, Arthur squirts some onto his fingers and begins his ministrations to Merlin’s hole all over again. Merlin doesn’t need much, still stretched wide from the fist he had taken, but Arthur makes sure he’s aptly slicked for what he plans to do.

“Arthur,” Merlin pleads. Arthur knows what he wants, can see his eyes begging for Arthur to fill him with his cock, but now it’s Arthur turn to play out his fantasy. Not that fisting Merlin wasn’t also on his list but he’s not about to tell Merlin that. 

Arthur shakes his head in amusement. “I gave you want you wanted, love. Patience, it’s my turn.”

Merlin pouts up at him. “Like you didn’t enjoy screwing my ass with your fist.”

“That is beside the point,” Arthur says. And he extracts the first item from the paper bag.”

The cucumber is fat and long, as long as Arthur’s forearm from wrist to elbow and a deep dark green. Arthur picked it out explicitly for this purpose, ensuring it had no rough or prickly edges, only smooth flat flesh. 

Because he plans to work the vegetable slowly into Merlin, before quite literally eating him out.

He watches Merlin’s face as the full scale of Arthur’s plan dawns on him. He flushes a deep red—from embarrassment or desire, Arthur doesn’t know—and buries his face into the comforter with a groan.

Arthur smirks. “Color?”

“Damnit Arthur,” Merlin says, his voice muffled by the comforter. He shifts his head to the side then and locks eyes with Arthur. “You’ll be the death of me, you know that right?”

Arthur winks at his boyfriend. They share that sentiment then. “Hopefully in a good way.”

Merlin groans again, deep and filled with lust. “Yes, most likely brought on by mind-blowing sex.”

“No better way to go,” Arthur laughs. Then because he needs Merlin to say it he asks, “Is that a green then?” 

“The greenest of greens,” Merlin says. And he pushes his ass toward Arthur suggestively.

With a chuckle, Arthur squeezes lube out onto the cucumber, massaging its flesh. He glances over at Merlin. His blue eyes are fixed on the cucumber, watching Arthur’s hands, his movements. Watching, imaging what it will feel like, as he’s speared by the large cucumber, his ass so full the whole vegetable can’t fit, the rest protruding out like a perverse stumped tail.

Just the thought of what Merlin must be thinking sends a thrill of arousal through Arthur, down straight to his cock. He moves his hands slower then, making a show of lubing the vegetable, playing with it like he’s giving it a hand job.

A soft tortured whine leaves Merlin’s mouth. “You utter tease,” he groans.

Arthur chuckled, twisting his wrist and giving the cucumber an exaggerated massage. “You love it.”

Merlin just groans in response, burying his head in the comforter.

With that, Arthur deems the cucumber adequately aroused and lubed and halts his ministrations. He places his left hand on Merlin’s ass cheek for leverage and lines the tip of the cucumber up so it kisses Merlin’s hole. A shiver runs through Merlin.

With a smirk, Arthur starts working the vegetable into Merlin.

It’s a beautiful sight. The cucumber disappears bit by bit into Merlin’s rectum with each thrust Arthur gives it. All pale skin and red aching flesh a perfect contrast to the dark green of the vegetable. Merlin groans as his aching hole is pulled wide once more, the muscle red and taut around the newest intrusion. Arthur grins, giving the vegetable a twist on the next thrust. Merlin keens, thighs tensing, hands fisting behind his knees. His panting fills the room, harsh and wet and then he begins to rock back to meet Arthur’s forward movements.

“Fuck,” Merlin whines when Arthur gives the vegetable a particularly sharp thrust with a twist of his wrist.

“That’s nearly half.”

“Jesus,” Merlin groans, drawing the word out as Arthur pulls the vegetable on an outward thrust. “It feels like an arm.”

There’s something about it, watching an object go where it isn’t meant to go, and for the recipient to find pleasure in it. It’s a kink Arthur has, and one that Merlin has for receiving. In that way, they are more than perfect for each other.

Arthur thrusts it in again and Merlin gasps, breathless as the cucumber gains ground, disappearing further into Merlin’s body. He moves, away, as if he’s trying to escape the intruding object filling his backside but Arthur shifts his hand to where Merlin’s thigh and groin meet and pull him back to keep him firmly in place. Merlin whines, the cucumber forced further into him with Arthur’s movement. Arthur pulls at the vegetable, watching Merlin’s hole reluctantly release its prize. With another twist, he pushes it back in hard and fast.

Merlin’s whole body tenses and jolts. “Shit shit shit, Arthur wait.”

Arthur immediately stills, a worm of worry going through him. “Where are you at Merlin?” 

Merlin’s eyes are squeezed shut, breathing fast between gritted teeth.

“Just,” He shifts on his knees, moving his hips in slow tentative movements as he visibly tries to relax. “...hold on. I—”  Arthur moves his free hand to Merlin’s back, just at the base of his spine and gently rubs in small calming circles.

“Merlin?”

With a final experimental move of his hips, the tension leaks out of Merlin slowly and he opens his eyes. He meets Arthur’s worried gaze. “It’s fine, I’m fine. Green. Keep—keep going. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Arthur is a little hesitant. Merlin usually knows his limits and isn’t afraid to say when it’s too much but he’s also known to push beyond those limits from time to time to see just how far he can go. 

Merlin nods against the comforter, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead. He looks wrecked but his eyes are glazing over with pleasure again. “Yes, yes, false alarm.”

“You tell me the second anything feels off.”

“Promise,” Merlin groans. His brow furrows and he grits his teeth as he bears down, pushing the cucumber out only a few centimeters before relaxing once more. He nods at Arthur. “Start slow, just in case.”

Arthur nods in return, still rubbing at Merlin’s back as he pulls slowly at the cucumber. Hesitant and still a little worried, he then pushes it ever so slowly back in.

Arthur watches Merlin’s face, ready to abort at the first sign of discomfort. Merlin’s eyes are shut and there’s only a small wrinkle on his forehead as Arthur pushes the cucumber further in. His body tenses a fraction, but Arthur’s worry abates completely as Merlin’s mouth opens on a pleasurable gasp and he pushes back to meet the thrust.

“More,” Merlin begs, breathless on the next thrust. “I’m fine, Arthur, please. It feels—” he groans long and hard as Arthur begins to pull on the outward, “fuck so good. So full.”

“Better than my fist?” Arthur asks in mock hurt. He pushes the cucumber back in faster, jabbing it another few centimeters into Merlin. Merlin curses, his cock red and hard and constantly weeping, adding to the mess beneath him on the bed sheet.

“Oh fuck,” is all Merlin says in answer and Arthur smirks as he gives the vegetable another twist. He gives two small short thrusts.

“Arthur, please, please.”

“What do you need Merlin?”

Merlin gasps on another sharp inward thrust. “Touch me!” he shouts, digging his head into the comforter. He’s close, so close. A few good pulls and he’ll lose it.

Who is Arthur to deny him?

With a hand still on the little stump of cucumber not inside Merlin, Arthur gets up on his knees and leans over Merlin’s back. He uses his free hand to pet and caress Merlin’s sweat-coated flank, his ribs, his belly, feeling Merlin quiver and shake under his touch. He teases for a beat longer, lower and lower until Merlin is squirming, trying to push back on the cucumber and push up into Arthur’s ghosting hand.

“Arthur,” he whines long and hard, sounding so needy and desperate.

Arthur smirks before leaning down and taking the end of the cucumber protruding out of Merlin in his mouth and giving it a few testing nibbles. Merlin groans, the vegetable jostling with each bite, suck, and lick Arthur gives it. He takes a few more bites, the flavor mellow but made all the sweeter by the noises coming out of Merlin’s mouth. Then he finally closes one hand around Merlin’s dripping cock, the other around his own, and begins to slowly strip them both in time with each bite. 

It doesn’t take long.

Merlin shouts his release, body tense and shaking hard with the powerful orgasm, Arthur not a few beats behind him. As the haze of pleasure abates, Arthur holds Merlin, whispering soothing words of praise as he continues to work Merlin through it all. He’s coming down from on high, Merlin is breathing hard, his hair plastered to his forehead and nearly limp in Arthur’s arms.

“You did so good, babe. So good. Took the whole thing.” He gently pulls on what remains of the cucumber still buried deep in Merlin’s rectum, extracting it bit by bit. It truly is amazing. The whole vegetable, fat, long, and hard and nearly the length of his forearm. And Merlin took nearly all of it.

Arthur strokes Merlin’s trembling form with words and gentle touches as he unties him, soothing and massaging his limbs and ensuring all is well. He takes his time cleaning Merlin, kissing each bruise and ligature mark, each ache and pain he made on his pale skin through their night of pleasure. And later he’ll hold him, lavish him with languid kisses and soft caresses until they both fall into a restful sleep, happily sated. 

Until next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my first exclusively pwp fic. I don't usually write let alone post this explicit of smut so hope it wasn't too terrible and it was somewhat enjoyable. Thanks for reading


End file.
